Survive for you
by hanikofukumitsu
Summary: Tentang sakura yang mencoba mempertahankan hubungannya dengan sasuke, tapi bagaimana jika sakura akhirnya menyerah untuk bertahan. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sasuke, membiarkan sakura pergi meninggalkannya atau sebaliknya?/ special for my bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVE FOR YOU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: typo, alur kecepetan, OOC dan kecacatan lainnya.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan tergesa gesa, raut wajah khawatir tampak begitu kentara diwajahnya. Sekarang tujuannya hanya ruang uks, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seorang laki laki berambut raven yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. "Semoga, Sasuke- _kun_ baik baik saja" batinnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang terlihat kesulitan membawa beberapa buku lebih tepatnya puluhan buku tugas, terkutuklah senseinya yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya membawa buku buku laknat ini. Beginilah nasibnya jika menjadi murid kepercayaan guru.

Seperti sekarang, senseinya menyuruh dia membawa buku tugas kelas XII A keruang guru sementara dirinya malah pergi entah kemana.

"Saku..Sakura, tunggu" seorang gadis berambut ponytail berlari sambil meneriakan sebuah nama.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil gadis yang bernama sakura itu pun menengok kearah sumber suara dan berhenti. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat ino yang berlari dan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, untung saja sekarang koridor sekolah sedang sepi. Kalau tidak hancurlah reputasinya sebagai miss stylish (uwekkk*author ditabok fgnya Ino).

"Sakura..hosh..hosh."

"kau ini kenapa Ino?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"itu, sasuke tadi terluka saat bermain basket." Jawab Ino. Mata sakura seketika membulat mendengar jawabani Ino.

"sekarang dimana dia Ino?." Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

"sekarang dia ada di uks tapi…" Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sakura

"ya sudah, tolong bawakan ini keruang guru ya Ino, taruh di meja Kakashi _-sensei_." Sakura segera memindahkan buku yang ia bawa ke tangan Ino

"ehhh, apa yang kau lakukan forehead."

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan segera berlari meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menggerutu tak jelas. Setelah melihat Sakura sudah menjauh Ino yang tadinya menggerutu, akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah 'semoga Sakura baik-baik saja' batinnya.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada didepan ruang uks. Pipinya merona membayangkan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke adalah kekasihnya tapi entah kenapa perasaan gugupnya saat berada dekat Sasuke tidak pernah hilang.

Bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum saat memikirkan bagaimana kejadian waktu dia secara terang-terangan menembak Sasuke dibelakang sekolah dengan bantuan Ino, dan tanpa disangka ternyata Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sakura sangat senang sampai sampai Ino yang menjadi korban curhat Sakura selama seminggu penuh.

Memikirkan hal itu sampai membuatnya lupa apa tujuannya datang ketempat ini. Tangannya agak gugup saat membuka pintu ruang uks, _kriettt…_

 _Deg…_

Tubuhnya seketika membeku. Sakura menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangis. Dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam mematung didepan kekasih dan sahabatnya yang sedang berciuman dengan mesranya.

"A…pa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mendengar suara seseorang keduanya buru-buru melepaskan ciuman mereka dan betapa kagetnya mereka ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sakura.

"AKU TANYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?." Habis sudah kesabarannya, dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata akan mengkhianatinya. Sedangkan yang ditanya lebih tepatnya dibentak hanya diam.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak menjawab, tak apa…" Sakura sejenak menghentikan ucapannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu, aku pergi." Lanjutnya. Kemudian sakura segera berlari meninggalkan uks. Meniggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author note

Muehehehe…akhirnya setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan hati dan pikiran akhirnya Haniko publish juga fanfic absurdnya ini. Ini fanfic pertamanya Haniko, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Saran dan komentar sangat diperlukan karena Haniko masih newbie hehe.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

SURVIVE fOR YOU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku slight Sasosaku, SasuHina

.

Don't like? Don't read

NO FLAME

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata. Perasaannya sekarang tidak karuan antara marah, sedih, dan kecewa semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Akhirnya Sakura pun berhenti. Entah kenapa kaki-kakinya membawanya ketempat ini. Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dirinya dulu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Disini sangat sepi, memang. Karena tak banyak siswa yang datang ke taman ini.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon _Oak_ yang besar, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Sasuke _-kun_ hiks…hiks." Keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Seandainya dulu aku tak menuruti kata-kata Ino, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Hiks."

"Hei, kalau ingin menangis tolong jangan disini. Suara tangisanmu mengganggu tidur siangku." Celetuk seorang pria.

Suara pria itu membuat Sakura kaget. Kepala pinknya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri namun tak ada orang sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya seorang. Badannya mulai menegang, 'Jangan-jangan rumor bahwa hantu siswa yang meninggal dan bergentayangan di belakang sekolah benar. Oh _kami-sama_ apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Batinnya. Sejenak kesedihannya menguap begitu saja. Sakura berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya lagi mencari orang itu namun nihil.

"Jika kau berfikir aku hantu berarti kau bodoh." Ujar pria itu. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Hantu itu mengetahui isi pikirannya, mengatainya bodoh pula.

Bruukk…

"Hn, disini makhluk pink."

Alis sakura berkedut, makhluk pink?. "Hei, namaku itu Sakura bukan makhluk pi…HUAAA!." Dan Sakura pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pria di depannya ini dengan wajah sebal. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia akan menoleh tiba-tiba wajah pria ini sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tentu saja Sakura kaget dan membuatnya jatuh dengan bokong mendarat lebih dulu. Beruntung tempat dia jatuh adalah rerumputan coba kalau bebatuan, ohh ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria di depannya ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu." Tanya pria itu. Sakura bergeming dan sepertinya tak berminat membalas ucapan pria itu. Pria itu menghela nafas. "Hah, baiklah aku minta maaf Sakura."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu "da-darimana kau tau namaku, ja-jangan bilang kau itu paranormal." Kata sakura dengan tergagap-gagap. Yahh dia memang (sangat) tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi pria itu. Apa-apaan gadis ini tadi memanggilnya hantu, sekarang paranormal. "Kau itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. Aku ini sekelas denganmu tau!."

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Aa…mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk bergosip ria dengan sahabat pirangmu itu."

"Maksudmu Iino?—" Sasori mengangguk dan membuat sakura terkikik. "-Sebenarnya yang suka bergosip itu dia. Aku hanya mendengarkan saja. Oh ya namamu?."

Pria itu menepuk dahinya. Padahal dia kira gadis ini sudah ingat namanya. "Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

Sakuran tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maaf karena tidak tau namamu padahal kita sekelas hahaha." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa yang menurut Sasori sedikit errr…aneh.

"Kau itu memang terbiasa tidur diatas pohon ya?." Tanya Sakura.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Ujar Sasori sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Untung wajahmu tidak seperti monyet hahaha." Sasori mendelik tidak suka dengan ucapan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa polos seolah tak melakukan apapun.

"Jadi?." Sakura mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. "Maksudmu?."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?."

Seketika _emerald_ nya meredup. Ia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan kejadian 'tadi' pada Sasori karena menurutnya Sasori orang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak curhat. Namun, ia urungkan karena dia masih tidak enak dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak, aku tadi hanya sedih karena surat cintaku ditolak hehe." Dustanya.

Sasori tau bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Apalagi gelagatnya yang tiba-tiba saja aneh saat mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi Sasori hanya diam saja karena menurutnya lancang juga jika ikut campur dengan urusan gadis ini.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Syuuuu…

Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar sakura. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memulai percakapan. 'Aishh… kenapa kata itu yang keluar' batinnya

Sasori terkikik melihat tingkah Sakura. "Hmmm…kurasa kita sudah sangat terlambat masuk kelas, apalagi konon ada hantu siswa yang bergentayangan disini."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Ja-jadi mitos itu benar?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit gugup. Sasori hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang disambut dengan teriakan keras dari Sakura.

Sakura segera berdiri dengan panik "KYAAA…Sasori ayo cepat larii!." Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan tanpa sadar tangannya menarik tangan Sasori.

Sasori agak linglung saat Sakura dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Dalam hati Sasori berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sejenak ia merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Author Note:

akhirnya publish juga chapter duanya. makasi sama yang udah ngeriview, favorite dan follownya ya.

Haniko sempet ngedit chapter pertamanya soalnya ada yang bilang kalau banyak typonya hehehe.

Sekian dari author.

Review?


End file.
